The unicorn Twilight Sparkle - A magical extinct star
by Zero Lynx
Summary: Twilight Sparkle after being down 3 seasons the main actris of a TV program for children, it is replaced by a alicorn, three years after she struggles on with your life, but do not forget the fame he once had, which only harms. NOTE - has included strong language, along with topical issues, all is version Pony.
1. Chapter 1 - The Children's Party

**.**  
 **Hello friends Bronies and Pegasisters, thanks to requests and recommendations to move this story to the English language, I have decide to do a pilot with the first chapter of the same test :D, I hope it will please everyone and apologize for errors Language translation, I promise you perform my best not have many flaws and if there is a more mistake them much appreciate your collaboration with the mention me and I will proceed to correct: D.**  
 **If history is to the liking of all I would like to make this known in Reviews :D and if they like a lot and want to continue it also let me know so proceed to translate other chapters :D, and along with the Favorites and Followers that is acceptable to all :D Thanks everyone :D.**

 **Disclaimer: My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro and Laurent Faust - Fanfic The following story has been created by me aims to entertain and amuse readers both them and me which I liked the writing it: D. Enjoy it. : D**

 **.**  
 **The unicorn Twilight Sparkle - A magical extinct star.**

 **.**  
 **Chapter One - The Children's Party.**

 **.**  
 **It is a day of sunny summer in the city of Manehattan, but we will focus on the outskirts of town, just before the bridge great Pony Gate, where there is a village with several houses and trees everywhere, with a park very beautiful near these, where you can see there is a lively children's party with many colts and fillies running and laughing everywhere, along with their parents going from side to side, behind their children and others with these at par, eating candy, enjoying different games between them, put the pony tail, catches the apple in the bucket of water, shooting, pony pulls the water and many more games to be very encouraged by the clowns ponies, comes a mare of dark gray coat, his white mane and hair color with a dark pink dress decorated with many flowers of various colors and yells at foals.**  
 **\- "LISTEN ME CHILDREN, Sit down front of the stage, the show started soon" -**  
 **\- YAY... ! - They shouted in unison foals all very cheerful and happy.**  
 **Once everyone was seated at the mobile theater, the curtain of which an explosion of magical smoke appears with lots of colors and lights, which a pony raised on their hind feet appears and opens the front hooves as holding layer if they were wings and showing a pony that has Cyan coat and white mane and a light blue colored strip alternating every color, on his head is a wizard hat with a blue prints of many multicolored star various sizes, on his body a layer with the same reasons as his hat, to which does the following.**  
 **\- Mares and Stallions, children are ready for the best act of magic they see here in Manehattan, helmets of the Great and Powerful Trixie - she says aloud to the audience pony.**  
 **\- YAY... ! - YAY... ! - Children shouted in unison, while doing their pyrotechnic magic acts, which were shown images of various colored lights and children went wild with excitement shouting.**  
 **\- TRIXIE ... ! - TRIXIE ... ! -**  
 **\- And now the Great and Powerful Trixie you were to ask children ... Who is powerful enough and who dares to challenge the Great and Powerful Trixie... let's see...? -**  
 **She said and looked at the excited audience of children and girls who raised their helmets to be selected by Trixie, select it and came to a unicorn who had his coat of light green and light blue mane with horsehair Pegasus with light brown fur and horsehair mane with red with white lines and a ground Pony with red fur and mane with its green light for his young age all lacked the Cutie Mark, three foals boarded the excited stage and stood in front of Trixie, with forehooves containing his laughter and excitement of being there on stage, seeing all his friends in the audience pony, giving them encouragement and these three foals were very happy and excited they were still part of the magic act.**  
 **Trixie begins walking around the foals and stops in front of them and said with a superior smile.**  
 **\- Mmph... with the three of you have dared to challenge the great and powerful Trixie, have foals, tell me if that's true? - Trixie said with that face of superiority and sure of the words she said to the foals.**  
 **-YES, WE ARE... - They answered in unison the three foals unable to avoid being excited and very happy to give this answer to Trixie.**  
 **With that we have young foals, now I teach them what the great and powerful Trixie is able to do -**  
 **To which Trixie begins to shine his horn and immediately began to emanate smoke beneath the hooves of three foals, these rose above the stage and were guided by Trixie that levitated by passing through several colorful figures, among them the a boater who moved, those of an Ursa Minor and others of which the children laughed as could be to be going dare these into the air, then these Trixie the lower back on stage and approached them foals and they only looked at her with a look of excitement and happiness.**  
 **Trixie comes and sees foals with a look of victory and says:**  
 **\- With that they could not prove that they are more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie? - And look at all three colts which only contained his emotion covering her mouth with his hooves.**  
 **\- No worry small foals someday be big and powerful as me, so I will wait to see them again and I will accept your challenges - Commented Trixie.**  
 **Then Trixie did appear three delicious caramel apples against the colts with a balloon for each and levitated to their respective places, while foals were very happy with their gifts and were received by their parents who also were glad to see foals happiness emanating from their faces and taught their little friends with several gestures so excited that they were having taken the stage and being part of this very fun and exciting show.**  
 **Once placed foals at their places, Trixie stood to one side of the stage and starts laughing and saying so evil.**  
 **\- Hahaha, that no one is brave enough to challenge the Great and Powerful Trixie? - While Trixie looked to the public of ponies.**  
 **-That just means that all these people will be mine, "mine" and nobody can stop me, ha ha ha ...- To which Trixie stood on their hind feet and the front raised his coat and making behind a lightning fall that brought out to its audience of ponies.**  
 **To which all foals were that did not contain his excitement, the hope would happen and then start magic smoke out across the stage and heard a voice saying ...**  
 **\- TRIXIE ... - To which could see a silhouette of a pony from the magic smoke, which is slowly emerging from this.**  
 **\- I can not let you take advantage of these little foals and you take that ponies, I will be the win you in this magical duel - said another pony.**  
 **While the magic smoke and bright colors dissipated and left show a Unicorn lavender coat, his mane of hair and blue with a purple stripe pink color and another to the side of this to be extended along its mane that reached to the end of its tail, this appeared with a dark blue dress on the edges and light blue on his back with many stars remain the same as used for the Grand Galloping Gala.**  
 **Trixie comes and looks across the stage and says ... - With my archenemy has dared to show their faces, the favorite student of Princess Celestia, the very Twilight Sparkle - Trixie said, pointing to his front helmet, giving him a fierce look with an evil smile.**  
 **Suddenly all foals shouted excitedly among several - "YAY - YAY" - With great joy in their faces, as Trixie said onstage.**  
 **\- Do you think you can beat me? - Trixie told him, this with a face of evil and much happiness to his opponent Twilight Sparkle.**  
 **\- No you will have no chance against me and my amulet alicorn - Trixie and again say that laughing insanely.**  
 **\- We'll see what - Twilight replied, with great determination in the face.**  
 **\- You see that with the magic of friendship, there is no power that can overcome the well - Twilight say very determined and with a fixed look to Trixie.**  
 **Foals happy and euphoric shouting Twilight telling the following.**  
 **\- Let show him Princess Twilight Sparkler, you can overcome it, Trixie can not alicorn against your powers, takes flight and attack it with a very powerful magic attack from the air, such as that used against Tirek - They told foals very euphoric and excited, waiting Twilight to do what you were asking much.**  
 **Twilight had heard comments foals, but decided to go with the act as it acted with Trixie, suddenly in the Twilight scenario took up his hind feet while accumulating power in his horn which thereupon fell into his front hooves and casting a spell against Trixie, this received the magical impact on your face making you out to Trixie mustache and beard.**  
 **To which Trixie, only made it appear both scissors and beard mustache off.**  
 **-That perhaps think beat with simple attacks - Trixie said with a face of evil and a psychedelic laughter.**  
 **-This is not over - I answered Twilight even with a straight face and a determined look.**  
 **But suddenly began to tell foals why not flying, that to the two unicorns start them nervous, Twilight came and went to the foals.**  
 **\- Let children need your help to beat Trixie and show the magic of friendship overcomes all evil - Said Twilight foals that were in the public pony, thus trying to stay away from the idea of alicorn.**  
 **But instead foals began to ask him where were their wings on its back since managed not see evidence of the above.**  
 **\- Let children need your help and support - Twilight say again, and with a nervous smile and pond in stressed.**  
 **But instead the response was immediate foals more and these began to boo Twilight, saying that she was not the Princess Twilight Sparkler and shouting that he was a faker, a fraud and they wanted to see the original Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkler and not a very bad imitator.**  
 **Due to various responses foals Twilight fully devolved and did not know what to do, I had completely forgotten what Trixie acted in trials and could only give a forced smile on his face and sweating nervously with floppy ears.**  
 **Trixie noticed the body's response to Twilight, I was petrified and did not react and quickly galloped where Twilight was stopped and approached him and whispered in his ear.**  
 **\- Twilight teletranport want you after the next trick at the bottom of the park, behind the pony foals and the public - Twilight nodded while maintaining his smile.**  
 **And immediately Trixie back into position and said.**  
 **\- With you're not Princess Twilight Sparkler only are an impostor, now, at this time you will feel my wrath and my most powerful magic attack and I will send to Tartaro, ha ha ha - To which Trixie accumulate magic in his horn and I Twilight was released.**  
 **Which appeared an explosion of magical smoke and lights where this was located, to which Twilight had understood the idea of Trixie and teletransport behind all foals in a benches were located at the bottom of the public pony, she stood and he went and then I sit watching the rest of the show and a very sad and disappointed face, as he watched Trixie continue the Magic Show.**  
 **\- Good children have overcome the impostor, who tried to take the place of Princess Twilight Sparkler and could not, as you discovered it and sent as punishment to Tartaro, have you liked? - Les said Trixie smiling foals.**  
 **And these were shouting happy - YAY - YAY - To which comments who said these are not expected.**  
 **\- It was an evil changeling who try to take the form of Princess Twilight Sparkler, but he could not do well as it had no wings and wanted to beat the Great and Powerful Trixie, but could you! - Shouted the children very happy.**  
 **Trixie continued after the Magic Show performing various tricks, after several magic tricks done, she went to the foals.**  
 **-Well kids it's time for me to retire, so I hope you had fun much - Said Trixie to the foals.**  
 **\- Noooo ... - They said foals and put a sad face at these words.**  
 **\- But before you retire will do my most powerful magic trick I have just for you - Trixie said with a big smile on his face.**  
 **To which Trixie begins to accumulate magic in his horn and throw his magical lightning above the public and pony foals watched several magical fireworks which are with each explosion sprouted many sweets that fell them foals, these were very happy collecting all the candy that fell on them.**  
 **\- Children Well thanks for being our beloved audience and see our show the magical and inviting us to your party -.**  
 **\- It´s time to says goodbye to the great and powerful Trixie and my partner the Greater Unicorn Twilight Sparkle. -**  
 **Then the curtain closes, Trixie addresses the steps that lead off the curtain and begins to steer the benches located at the end of the park where it was Twilight and sits alongside it.**  
 **Trixie took one look at Twilight and what he noticed was that it was a very sad face and drooping ears.**  
 **\- Are you okay, Twilight? - I asked a sad Twilight Trixie.**  
 **\- Yeah ... I'm fine, it's just ... - He answered still sad Twilight with a break at the end of the sentence which does not end.**  
 **\- Just that, Twilight? - I ask Trixie with a face of doubt, since Twilight had not finished the sentence.**  
 **\- Trixie I'm sorry, is that the last shows we have done, has been the same, ask Princess Twilight Sparkler and do not want to continue the foals with our show and hear the boos and complaints foals and that put me off and I disruptive much and really do not want to ruin your magic show – Said Twilight with a look toward the ground, with much sadness and floppy ears.**  
 **\- Come on, Twilight, do not be discouraged that we have known how to fix it well, so leave those sad faces and glad we had work that day - Trixie said with a happy face and cheerful, trying to convey some optimism Twilight .**  
 **Twilight only looks up and gives a very small smile, but still had floppy ears because of their sadness.**  
 **\- Come eat some cake and drink refreshments, do you think Twilight? - Told her Trixie cheerful.**  
 **\- Mpht ... Okay - Twilight replied with a small smile, but still somewhat discouraged by what they had just happened with the magic show.**  
 **The Two unicorns go to the table where distributed cakes and drinks taking each a foot portion of peaches and orange juice, then headed to a table of those at the end of the party and settled headed and began to taste their food.**  
 **-This Is delicious Peach Pie Twilight, you should not only play with him, so I eat it you will love - Said Trixie as only saw that Twilight stung his fork foot, but she did not eat.**  
 **But Twilight looked just giving a little sigh and a face of discouragement to Trixie.**

 **Twilight was very listless as the above in the Show had left very discouraged, to which came Trixie to Twilight approached him with innocent face and quickly grabbed the neck and low to his chest, to which the another helmet was strongly rubbing her mane to Twilight.**  
 **-Oh! Let's stop this nonsense, rejoice and eat that delicious peach pie or otherwise, will not let you rub the hair - you said Trixie very cheerful and not leaving rub mane Twilight very quickly, making Twilight is tousle the mane and leave a few tears in his eyes because of the pain from the constant rubbing his head and mane.**  
 **-Ayy ... Ayy .Trixie please ... that hurts, no longer do please. - I begged Twilight totally bowed to Trixie.**  
 **'Do not loose until you happy and will continue to do until you get over the sadness - I told her Trixie very glad faster and rubbing his helmet against Twilight's mane.**  
 **-Ayy, Okay, ayy it hurts, okay, you win Trixie, you win - Twilight said with a tear in his eye and a bit of smoke coming out of her hair due to constant rubbing Trixie helmet.**  
 **To which Trixie, Twilight released her and got up a little angry, but suddenly smiled.**  
 **\- Thanks Trixie you're a good friend - Twilight and lively Trixie said.**  
 **\- And I'm the best, do not you be no doubt that Twilight - He answered quickly Trixie keeping his big smile and good cheer, which gave new joy to Twilight.**  
 **That will be about a mare with fur dark gray, his mane and mane of white color with a dark pink dress decorated with many flowers of various colors, was the one who had gathered all the foals and their parents against the show, she was the organizer of the party, she was the Major the village.**  
 **\- Good afternoon, Miss Trixie Lullamoon and Miss Twilight Sparkle, as I see you finished playing. - To which the mayor gave them a look at two unicorns.**  
 **Twilight and Trixie just smiled the mayor and with a slight blush on the cheeks very distressed by the childish act witnessed by the mayor.**  
 **\- Let's talk about your work, did a very good show, so here's your pay - Said the mayor.**  
 **To which I approached the table and leave a bag with many bits in it have on the table, which Trixie hike it with his magic and immediately glanced inside the bag and is surprised and looking at the pony and he tells.**  
 **-Wait mayor, this is not what we were promised, here it is only 50 bits and the deal we had done 100 Bits. - Trixie 'I mentioned a little upset.**  
 **The mayor comes and stares with a face so be it.**  
 **\- For me it's just, I'm giving you, I think the show they had promised I would have a magical duel of two unicorns mares and not a disappearing act, where at the end the Sparkle Miss not carried out his hand, or better He said that even acted or work in the magic show, to which I think was only half show which offered me, because only you Miss Lullamoon was what made the whole show. - He told the mayor seriously.**  
 **Twilight was just a very sad look at the ground and again with floppy ears, while Trixie was upset and frowning for pay.**  
 **\- Okay mayor is right not comply with the requirements detailed in the contract, accept pay, we´ll thank - you said Trixie hiding what he was really upset.**  
 **Then Trixie gave him a fake smile to the mayor, and this is removed, leaving Twilight and Trixie at your table.**  
 **At that time muttering curses Trixie and other words in a very low tone to which the notice Twilight, but did not understand at the very low Trixie he said.**  
 **\- Trixie I'm sorry, it was my fault for not insisting with the public and foals, so we continue our show, I should have worked more.- To this Twilight just nodded with great sadness and floppy ears and giving a look with a face scolded puppy with a break of failure that resulted.**  
 **\- Come Twilight, do not grieve for ridiculous, really in the Pie Festival in Appleloosa we go much better with the show - it was the response of Trixie as she gave a very large and equally animated eyes smile with a face He radiating joy.**  
 **Twilight optimistic returned a smile to her dear friend, and he saw in it a lot of encouragement and good wishes.**  
 **That they were approached by three foals that Trixie had invited her into the show and were amused by his magic act and said -**  
 **\- Ho! Great and Powerful Trixie can give us his autograph in these photos Television Series MLP - FIM, please where all the actors in the series are? - Making the three foals tender eyes of puppies so that not refuse.**  
 **\- Of course children are taught to see the autografiare, see for my biggest fans with love The Great and Powerful Trixie - Said Trixie with a big smile.**  
 **Then I give you the pictures of the foals.**  
 **\- Thanks ... - they shouted three very glad foals.**  
 **And they began to move in very happy withdrawn by its newly received autographs.**  
 **-Wait Children and they will not ask for an autograph to Twilight? - It was the comment of Trixie.**  
 **\- She's part of the show as well, so they'd have the autograph of the star of the show. - He told Trixie foals, waiting so these will make the Twilight autograph request.**  
 **A Twilight's eyes shone and had a great smile and ears very high, very happy by proposing to his best friend Trixie foals.**  
 **\- "No" - They said in unison the three foals in response to Trixie.**  
 **Giving a strong emotional blow to Twilight, this had put a face with a forced smile and which almost out tears from his eyes with his ears drooping again, but it was with great effort that he was not out tears their eyes in front of the foals.**  
 **\- But why they do not want the student's autograph number one of Princess Celestia? - Would ask Trixie a bit dismayed at the refusal of the foals.**  
 **Foals just looked at each other and approached the table again, which showed him the photo of the series and showed him a picture to Trixie and see the Princess Twilight Sparkler.**  
 **\- She is not Princess alicorn Series, it seems, but it's a unicorn, it is not the real Princess - told him the three foals.**  
 **Trixie felt his hedgehog mane, by the response of foals.**  
 **\- Let children before Twilight Princess in the series, was a unicorn and best magical duels were before Princess alicorn - Lets said Trixie trying to convince a nervous smile.**  
 **\- No, she did not want it, we want Sparkler Twilight Princess is our favorite pony Princess and Unicorn as it's nothing - they said pointing at Twilight foals.**  
 **Hearing parents feedback from their children, they were approached Trixie and Twilight and asked the appropriate apologies as mentioned for their children, they just nodded, but Twilight only continued his great feigned laughter trying not to mourn face foals by what he had heard.**  
 **\- All right kids, do not worry, I can do nothing to convince them, so we can be removed with their parents - Lets said Trixie.**  
 **\- Thanks for the autograph Miss Trixie - Said the happy foals.**  
 **\- Goodbye Children –**

 **Trixie said goodbye to the foals, but took one look at Twilight that still had forced smile, floppy ears, but now his eyes were crying uncontrollably, came and took his head and took her to the chest, which Twilight hugged his waist and began to mourn des-controllably in his chest.**  
 **\- Come Twilight calm down, calm down, stop telling ridiculous mourn for young foals - Said trying to cheer her Trixie.**  
 **But Twilight was not listening because he was immersed in his sadness and crying could be.**  
 **Noting that Trixie, I analyze everything that had happened to his dear friend during the day, the booing during the Show, the reprimand that had given them the mayor and to top it the words of the foals with respect to autograph making mention that as Unicorn she was nothing at that time he had realized that his friend was really with the soul completely shattered the morale of Twilight was on the floor, to which Trixie could only do the following and was stroking her hair Twilight and whisper over his head.**  
 **\- It's okay Pour over my child, let out all that bad and sorrows that you have inside, not do you any good to hold them back, I will always be here to comfort and cheer - I told her Trixie very affectionately.**  
 **To which he continued stroking her hair as a loving mother to her little filly.**  
 **Continued ...**

 **Diane: Zero I can´t believe you did this story with a sad final chapter, how could you do that to Twilight.**  
 **Zero: Let Diane, just and begins the story, you see that anger gradually improving.**  
 **Diane: I hope so, or else you'll beat.**  
 **Zero: OK! - O_o!**  
 **Good men and women readers, I hope you like this story as well as I liked the writing, which is just beginning, there I hope your suggestions, reviews and criticism, and that way help me to improve and give a very pleasant story and with feeling.**  
 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - You're not the only one

.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro and Laurent Faust - Fanfic The following story has been created with the aim to entertain and amuse readers to them and to me that I liked the write it: D. Enjoy it. : D  
.

I want to thank BlueCatCinema review you left and where I mention that you had liked the story :)  
Thanks friend.  
Now I have decided to update Chapter 2 and I hope you like and forgive me for misspellings gradually correct them.  
bluecatcinema hope that you like Chapter 2 :)  
until next time.

.

The unicorn Twilight Sparkle - A magical extinct star.

Chapter # 2 - You're not the only one.

Having spent more than an hour crying, Twilight had already vented their grief and sadness, which came bearing and keeping within himself long ago, in which he knew that sooner or later this would come, but never I think outside the words of a young and innocent foals, who did not know what was said by his innocence, but these simple words spoken by them, Twilight would be the equivalent of a thousand swords piercing her heart, which caused a feeling of emptiness and despair that could not support making them crumble and shatter the utmost.  
Twilight was even hugging Trixie, but had unconsciously dropped to her friend's lap while Trixie continued to stroke her hair trying to give her comfort.  
-Twilight, Tell me you feel better already? - Trixie asked trying to see the face, but she kept staring.  
\- ... - Twilight did not answer because he was deep in thought.  
After several minutes, Twilight was in the lap of Trixie thinking and remembering that saw just before foals as they retreated, but did not know because he felt a pain in the chest with a feeling of emptiness at the time, but it felt like Trixie pulled her to his chest and held her, that feeling of friendship and comfort made her only her tightly still afraid of losing something very valuable and important, she realized that his friend would not let be alone at this time of sadness.  
\- Let Twilight, cheer up with these spirits, do not let a few simple words you violate the spirit and you remove your joy - Trixie said with a smile.  
Twilight single face looking up Trixie, with a sad puppy eyes and floppy ears, as well begging them to stay a little longer.  
Trixie, to see the face of Twilight, just rolled his eyes to the side and a little uncomfortable with the situation and had a good time as well.  
\- Come on Twilight, we must remove the mini theater and accommodate it on the float, to draw back because it's too late - Said Trixie and forced a small smile at Twilight.  
\- ... - Again Twilight unresponsive and just hugged stronger Trixie.  
The uncomfortable situation and Trixie too, could not spend the night there, they had to withdraw.  
Twilight - Agh ... Come, forget behave like a baby and stop this nonsense and I can not believe you, you've fallen apart by comments from some foals - Trixie said something annoying.  
Twilight looks from her lap and pouting upset and tells something.  
\- If you knew how I feel, but as you have not gone through this, why would not understand what I'm going - I told her to Twilight which made a big pot to her friend.  
Trixie had not liked her friend's response, to which he looked very upset with the face and with a tic in his eye, looking at Twilight some discomfort.  
\- You know Twilight, again not tell me I do not understand what you're going! - Trixie said with a high tone from you to your friend and a sharp look with a serious face.  
To which Twilight released her from his embrace and stood up from his lap and with his helmet of his remaining few tears in his eyes and Trixie sat opposite her with a defiant gaze off.  
\- You do not understand what I've been Trixie, come all and me confused with another pony and a damn alicorn and then compare me and throw me in the face the strengths and skills of the other damn pony alicorn and then discard me, because they say I'm a pathetic, I tell me that I am nothing more than a cheap imitation vile and only seek their fame, which accuse me and tell me I should give me shame - very angry Twilight was telling her friend.  
Trixie had been stunned by the response of Twilight, to which Trixie only listened but did not respond.  
-Said me now, Trixie? , You do not have to worry that you remove your damn VILLAIN PLACE LIKE, YOU REMEMBER ALL DAMN STUPID - She cry very angry Twilight to Trixie.  
Trixie just head to leave their state shook, could not believe that his friend was shouting and swearing and just looked very angry at Twilight, still did not answer as he tried to contain his anger.  
TELL ME What? - BECAUSE YOU DO NOT KNOW NOTHING AT HOW IGNORANT DAMN I FEEL - Twilight yelled at her friend.  
A Trixie this response was already furious with Twilight, it was very hard to hold but still no answer.  
Twilight yell at him again saying Trixie - IF YOU STUPID IGNORANT, ARE NOT THE PONY DISPLAY ... -  
PLAFF!  
Trixie could not bear the last comment and insult said by Twilight, to which only slapped him with his helmet, not letting finish, and making Twilight made her face to one side by the slap received.  
Twilight did not believe what had happened, her best friend had slapped her, was taken aback by the physical response of Trixie, all he did was touched with his Twilight Town where he received the slap and slowly returned to his face and looked down his friend in a state of atonic because, and surprised to find Trixie's face very furious and with tears in his eyes.  
No tell me again I'm not the pony indicated to know what you're going Twilight Sparkle - You said Trixie not raise his voice and very angry.  
\- I do not understand! - Said Twilight voice and submissive and doubt.  
\- You Think you're the one, Twilight Sparkle? - Trixie said angrily.  
\- I do not understand, Trixie, you please explain? - Said Twilight even baffled.  
Do you remember the first time we worked together in the series Twilight Sparkle? – It´s mention Trixie.  
-Yes, I remember! - Twilight said still holding her cheek where he had slapped her Trixie.  
\- After that damn aired the first episode magical duel, all foals booed me at every show he presented, comparing me with you, I said it was pathetic by just doing magic pyrotechnics, that pitiful as magician - Trixie said.  
\- ... .. - Twilight was surprised by the response, with his mouth wide open, he could not believe what he said Trixie.  
\- It is more than six months, in which booing me, ridiculed me, I felt I had made a big mistake by agreeing to have worked in the series, when you and Mrs. Twilight Sparkle and Mrs. LF alicorn I proposed it, but the past can not be changed because it had made my decision and can not be changed, but you know what Twilight Sparkle? - I told her Trixie with keen eyes.  
-Tell me - Twilight still bewildered said.  
-The Foals seek me, asking me for autographs and asked me when would face another magical duel in the series Twilight Sparkle, I cursed myself there because in my mind I knew that I would never be on the show and went to I had an idea and realized what I had to do - already changing their anger at a small smile and looking at the sky.  
\- Heeeee!? What You understood, Trixie? - He said with much Twilight doubt.  
\- I could not let a stupid series ruin my life, I had to take advantage of the reputation that had given me for my good, and was where I decided to lie to the foals they would see my show, which I found very well Twilight Sparkle . - He answered Trixie and very happy.  
\- But as a lie you can help? , And what was that lie? – Very incredulous Twilight said.  
\- Lying foals at shows telling them I was training to beat you in the next magical duel, they were happy and their eyes sparkled and asked me to show them the magic acts he would use against you Twilight Sparkle - You said Trixie to Twilight happy meeting her eyes.  
\- But Trixie, how wise it would be another episode where magical duel one second time? - He said very intrigued Twilight.  
\- You want to know the truth Twilight Sparkle? -  
\- Yes, please tell me - I said Twilight glitter in her eyes.  
\- I do not know, Twilight Sparkle, I just prayed to God. -  
\- Whattttt ... - Cry Twilight with a look of great surprise and opened his mouth to the utmost.  
\- B-but, b-but ... .. - Twilight not know what to say to Trixie.  
To which Trixie, approaches him and tells him to Twilight.  
-Okay Twilight Sparkle, I'll tell you two things and I want to put a lot of attention - and looks at him very seriously Twilight.  
-Ajap - Says Twilight and swallowing hard and rough and worried.  
-First, forget the stupid series Twilight Sparkle, you let this take over your life, this only brings you much suffering, so forget about it once and for all and discard completely, do not ever let this take over for nothing over your life and you get even benefit her, and I did - Said Trixie with a very sharp and domineering look.  
-Ajap - Again but now she says Twilight was sweating a lot and very fearful.  
-Second, Never in your stupid and miserable life Twilight Sparkle, tell me again I'm not the one pony, she does not understand what has happened, because the next time, you will lose several teeth Twilight Sparkle - To which gave Trixie a malicious look with a psychedelic smile and which he placed his helmet on his cheek Twilight giving a small pat with his helmet.  
Twilight, she was terrified giving a forced smile at distressed and sweating cold response to his friend and only managed to say with his head and eyes wide without losing sight of the eyes of Trixie.  
Trixie to see the response of Twilight, he got up looking very maliciously and with a psychedelic laugh in his face.  
-well Twilight Sparkle, now that damn back up, lazy whiny, we must keep things in the show, because it is very late and lost a lot of time with your stupid whining. - Were the claims and orders that Trixie gave the Twilight very scared.  
Twilight strike only military position quickly, gave a salute and galloped towards the mini theater to start saving things.  
Trixie just laughed inside and thought, "If I had known that slap and a very good threat was going to lift the spirits, while you would have given Twilight" - already very happy of the results that they got.  
It had been several minutes, Twilight was gathering all items Show with Trixie, but I kept thinking in serious conversation he had with his friend and which now understood that Trixie had been through the same thing as her, but this time she did not have anyone to comfort Trixie as she had done, and just imagine the terrible and tough he could be the situation of her friend to spend all this herself, and now Twilight felt the stupidest pony around the world, which he had also noticed that Trixie was upset with her and with good reason, since Twilight had said several rude and very strong words, along with the cries he had given his friend when he lost control how angry he was, and had noticed since Trixie was called by his full name, which was not a good sign.  
And upon completion of keeping everything in the carriage, Twilight approached him to Trixie and stood before her with a straight face, to this strange event Trixie saw very serious and disturbing.  
\- Twilight Sparkle What happens now? - Trixie told very seriously and with a look of annoyance.  
Twilight what all she did was sink sitting on the floor with her hair covering her eyes and seeing the floor with floppy ears and say only the following:  
-Trixie, I'm sorry. - Mumbled the pony.  
Trixie just stared at him and asked very puzzled.  
-What do you mean Twilight Sparkle, explain? -  
-Trixie sorry for that being stupid pony – It's say again Twilight.  
To this Trixie saw him only half-smile appeared on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, but had not realized Twilight by watching the floor.  
-Well explain, Twilight Sparkle? - It was the requirement to Twilight Trixie.  
-Trixie, That I'm sorry for being a very stupid pony - Twilight answered with a little strength in his voice.  
-I Do not believe anything, Twilight Sparkle - Trixie said very seriously.  
Twilight This will impact a lot, which is beginning to moisten eyes with tears and all I did was completely sink to the ground and take Trixie forehooves.  
\- I'm so Sorry Trixie, I was a complete fool, if not was stupid world's largest, forgive me, I never thought what I said, I was angry, not wanting to hurt and did not want to insult you in that way so horrible, sorry forgive me please - currently Twilight had clung to the front hooves of Trixie, looking down and empezándole tears out of his eyes.  
Trixie was scared not expecting that Twilight come to that point.  
-Twilight ... Twilight and get up, do not do that, you scare me. - Trixie something you said worried.  
It's these bothers me and not want to lose you as my friend. - It had been the response of Twilight still clinging to the front hooves of Trixie.  
\- Come Twilight, of course I forgive you, and I'm sorry, I missed the joke too you just play because I had understood from the second time, but wanted to know how far away insulting yourself, but it happened to me helmet - Twilight see Trixie said with a nervous smile.  
Twilight was furious, rising from the ground, snapping teeth of anger and stares at him angrily Trixie, is starting to sweat cold nerves.  
-TRIXIE LULLAMOON, you ... you ... .- I said very annoying Twilight Trixie, which just swallowed hard and expected the worst.  
To which already Trixie very worried about what would make Twilight to her, just closed his eyes and the next second all she felt was like Twilight hugged and Trixie only have eyes watching her friend kept her in his embrace and apologized after apology and to forgive her, with tears in his eyes, all he did was return Trixie the tender embrace of friendship.  
Come Twilight, of course I forgive you, you're my friend so we return to the coach, it's too late and we have to be in it to rest until tomorrow - Twilight replied tenderly.  
\- All right - I answered Twilight removing his helmet had tears in his eyes.  
Only that before returning to coach, I have to go to the bathroom - you said Trixie her friend a little embarrassed and a little smile.  
Okay, I'll accompany you, I just gotta go too -  
They looked at the two and began to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.  
And once I finished doing what they had to do, they turned the carriage and entered it, Trixie to a small ice chest and took out two fruit salads made her way, along with two orange soda and placed them on the small table that had in the carriage, then Twilight took a bag containing wheat bread box and took out four slices of toast which made unto jam and mango and served at the table.  
The two sat in the longer willing to dine, rang the carriage door discussions, the two were surprised who could knock, Trixie got up and opened the door, there was a Pegasus yellow coat and red hair with white stripes This wore a uniform mail.  
Very good night, Miss. - He Said the Pegasus stood before the carriage door.  
-I´m have An urgent telegram to Miss Twilight Sparkle Unicorn - Pegasus say again.  
-If she's here – It´s answer Trixie.  
Okay, please firm received, and have your letter - Said the Pegasus smiling.  
Trixie A sign which received the document and received the letter to Twilight, then came and saw the letter, but did not realize that the Pegasus was waiting with helmet extended tip, to which Trixie inadvertently shut him in the face.  
\- Always is the same - Said the Pegaso something sad, received by the slam in the face.  
\- Who was? - Twilight asked.  
\- It was just an urgent telegram – It's answer Trixie sitting on a cushion in front of the table with Twilight.  
\- Go not know you had an admirer - Trixie said with a sly little smile and Twilight taking a little orange juice.  
\- As you will know, since the letter is for you - you Trixie responded with a mischievous laugh much.  
\- Twilight almost choked with orange juice, letting go a little Trixie's face, this just looked sideways rather annoying, but when he saw the Twilight coughing shortness of breath and getting red, approached him with a Hull gave a few strong blows to the back so he could breathe, to which I lie down to Twilight, but as to which she could breathe, thanks to these blows.  
Twilight was already recovering from lack of air, and remembered that he had spat the juice into the face Trixie, very distressed and said.  
\- Trixie thanks for the help and sorry about the juice was not my intention - Twilight very sorry It´s said with a small smile and squinting.  
-Do not worry anyone happens - I said cheerfully Trixie.  
-Twilight Well, it's time to know who your secret admirer - Trixie said as would the envelope with a mischievous laugh.  
-Trixie Wait, you've not, I will do so give me the envelope, please - I said Twilight serious and holding out her friend's helmet that will deliver the telegram.  
Trixie gave him a malicious look with a laugh more mischievous than before, and caught Twilight with its magic in a levitated sphere and, just then against Twilight started to open the envelope and pulled out the letter was inside.  
Twilight was now locked in the magic sphere Trixie grabbing large pots and crossed the front hooves.  
\- Okay Twilight - Trixie said with a mischievous face.  
And Trixie began to read the letter by sight.  
-¡Ohh my Gosh!, It's all a pervert, so want to hear the exciting things you have written, yes you gave an opportunity would make the world happy and pleased mare - Trixie said with a look of malice and a wicked grin, waiting for the response Twilight.  
Now, Twilight had turned red with shame, and only did look aside a large pot and face redder than a tomato because of the perverted things that would be written in the telegram and Trixie had read and had It´s commented.  
Trixie not take it anymore to see how red it had Twilight and large pot and made to laugh and let go of his magical field Twilight, Twilight then quickly took advantage and took the letter to Trixie.  
-Damn nosy, perverted - Twilight It´s answer with very red face and a vein in his temple.  
Hearing this Trixie, she broke down and made to laugh louder to the point that I cry with laughter, Twilight now stuck out two veins on each side of the temple, he was furious and just looked at Trixie, hoping that a few rays will fall over.  
After that Twilight opened the letter and began to read, I could not believe what is said.

.  
Dear Miss unicorn Twilight Sparkle.  
The following letter is to quote a job interview and we have received your Curriculum Vitae from his agent and we want to interview to work as the main star in one of our films, for which we are waiting for Street Ponywood # 90210 on Thursday the current week.  
For further details please contact his agent to offer you all the information you need.  
Twilight was very excited with a big smile, Trixie was very happy because that day had been hell for Twilight, and he had a story and gave him much joy to both friends.  
-I've been called to serve as the main star in a movie - Twilight said very happy and excited.  
-Twilight go, look what I get you a very wonderful story fall from heaven - happy Trixie said.  
Twilight was very happy, I had a feeling that he could not contain and time on Trixie jumped and hugged great leaps.  
\- I'm Achieve, I will get the role and act in the film - said Twilight with euphoria.  
\- I do not doubt, and-since you're the best pony It´s ac-actress who I know. - I told her Trixie to which he could not breathe so hard that you pressed Twilight.  
-Twi-Twilight, ple-please I´m- I´m need – air, you could let go, I can not breathing - Trixie said with a little purple face, almost losing what little air was still.  
To which Twilight released her immediately and gave her a small smile, which was heard a scream with joy.  
Trixie gave a sigh of relief, as by little and he fainted from lack of air and looked at Twilight with a smile and said.  
Well Twilight is great news, but there are five days to interview, so we will celebrate Sunday morning – It´s said Trixie very happy.  
Yes, tomorrow we celebrate this great reversal of fortune - Twilight extremely excited and said with a smile that did not fit in his face.  
\- Twilight You know, now that you will go Ponywood, you can take advantage and visit our friends and colleagues of our old work - Trixie said very happy to Twilight.  
-I Do not think I can visit them, remember that the study entry forbade me unless I need to double the risk of alicorn Twilight Sparkler - Twilight said getting sad.  
\- No, not a joke Twilight, not again double risk, the last time in the recording of the explosion of the tree, finished three months in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, two cracked ribs and a right rear quarter bones and severe burns - told very upset Trixie.  
\- I knew it was a dangerous scene Trixie, and did well what I said -Twilight said with narrowed eyes and a small smile.  
\- No Twilight, one thing is that you act in the series and have fun, but another very different is you're about to die for a mistake of them – It´s said bothers Trixie.  
If I understand Trixie, do not worry I will not work on something so dangerous – It´s said with a small smile and squinting at Trixie.  
\- I hope so, because if not what you expected - Trixie said very threatening.  
Twilight just looked very scared and gulped, to which I answered with a yes to shake his head up and down.  
Okay, let's change the subject, you go on Tuesday to Ponywood, and visit our old friends, do you understand Twilight? - He said very determined Trixie Twilight.  
\- I answered very gently Twilight to said Trixie.  
\- I'm sorry not to be able to accompany Twilight, but I have to go to Appleloosa, if not because It´s have provided work, I'd go with you - Tells Trixie something sad.  
\- But, is that you can do well and get arrive very high, I do not doubt Twilight. - Trixie say again very confident.  
Twilight comes and embraces Trixie, which surprises a lot.  
\- Trixie Thank you, thank you for your support, have been a sister for me - Twilight said very emotionally.  
To which the comment Trixie is surprised that Twilight said with a tear of happiness embraces likewise, and says the following:  
\- Don´t said Twilight, I owe it all to you - the latter said with a sense of joy and brotherhood along with a couple of tears that flowed from his eyes Trixie.  
\- Well, enough of so many emotions, we finish dinner and tomorrow to celebrate this event and one with a farewell and good luck soon - Trixie said as tears of emotion of the moment were drying to Twilight.  
To be continued…

Zero - good friends hope you liked chapter 2, and in two weeks I will give you another episode, because I have still developing the XD.  
Diane - You're a damn loose, you should be updated every week.  
Zero - let Diane, is not laziness, it is motivation and inspiration as I check several times what I write and rewrite again when I am not convinced.  
Diane - Yeah right, of course, what happens is that these dry of ideas.  
Zero - ok but I give you the reason and stop bothering Diane.  
Good men and women readers, I hope you like this story as well as I liked the writing, which has just begun, there I hope your suggestions, reviews and criticism, and that way help me to improve and give them a story very and pleasant feeling.  
I forgot - and corrected chapter one on their suggestions.  
Thanks to everyone for the support.  
Until next time.


End file.
